Like I Said (You Know I'm Almost Dead, You Know I'm Almost Gone)
by MaliceInWonderland23
Summary: Fitz has been in a coma for almost five years. Jemma's still waiting.


Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama/Friendship

Pairings: FitzSimmons, a.k.a. Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons

Rating: T/PG-13

Takes Place: Five years post season one finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Marvel owns. They don't share.

Summary: Fitz has been in a coma for almost five years. Jemma's still waiting.

**A/N: Unbeta'd.**

* * *

_ "__It's safe out there and now you're everywhere  
Just like the sky  
And you are love  
You are the supreme_

_And when you hear this…you know it's your goodbye._  
_Like I said you know I'm almost dead_  
_You know I'm almost gone_  
_And when the boatman comes to ferry me away_  
_To where we all belong,"_

-Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Brendan's Death Song"

_One Year After_

"Jemma," Skye nudged.

Her friend had been unstable since Ward dumped them into the ocean, though any person would be. At first, she denied it. She was quiet, worked hard, and ignored anybody's attempts at help.

About two weeks later, though, she came to Skye's cabin, bawling her eyes out. The younger woman almost shot her in the haze of surprise, but then dropped the ICER (which made Simmons cry even harder) and wrapped her arms around Jemma's shoulders.

They visited the hospital daily, waiting to see if he would awake from his coma.

Missions were very rare for Jemma if they were long term—if she wasn't at the hospital from four to six talking to him, she had a panic attack, usually fainting and screaming and kicking where the only thing audible was the blood rushing through her ears.

"Yes?" Jemma answered, eyes glazed over.

"C'mon. Coulson needs us back on the BUS," Skye said softly.

"Oh. Okay. Yes, of course." Jemma wiped away a few stray tears and smoothed down her sweater.

She picked up the bag containing her things and sent one last look at her partner before stepping out the door.

She chose Skye as her companion for these things because she felt like May was judging her and that Coulson wouldn't want to. It was odd how a team of six became a team of four so quickly.

The doctor had kindly explained that Fitz might never wake up, but that didn't stop Jemma from hoping. Ten years of knowing the man, she wasn't going down that easy.

"Let's go home," Skye said, wrapping an arm around Jemma's shoulders.

"Yes. Home."

_Two_

Triplett had turned out to be more of a brother ever since he began looking at how much agony Jemma was in. He was a better than to make an advance while she was vulnerable.

Sometimes, he went with her to the hospital. Well, a few times. He was away on missions usually (trying to destroy HYDRA and trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. The most recent time he went, Jemma leaned against him as she cried. Fitz didn't wake up that day.

Or the day after.

But, Jemma thanked him for coming and asked him to leave so she could talk. He obliged, realizing that she and Fitz had more to talk about even when he wasn't conscious than the two of them when both were in good health.

"Afternoon, Fitz," she greeted, looking at him. Jemma picked up his hand. "Today we went on a mission…"

_Three_

There was one time when she did invite May, and the lady wasn't quite as judgmental as she expected. She was quiet, sure, but not glaringly superior. May allowed her to sit and talk as she waited outside.

Jemma talked to him for hours that day, and she probably would've for much more if the nurse hadn't ushered her out and told her visiting hours were over.

"I'm glad you came," Jemma said softly. "Thank you."

May didn't reply with _You're welcome_, or _Anytime_, because that wasn't what she did. Instead, she nodded once. It was enough for Jemma to know what she meant (which was, _Okay, glad I could help_).

It was enough.

_Four_

Jemma had waited for exactly one-thousand, five-hundred, and twenty-two days when an agent asked if she would be willing to shut the machines off.

She nearly killed him in a fit of crazed rage. Coulson had to pull her off him and drag her down the hall.

"You can't turn them off!" she cried, pools of salty tears filling her eyes. "He's a member of the team! Your team! That's not fair."

And then she began sobbing all over again. Skye appeared out of nowhere and comforted her friend, whispering soothing promises. "We won't turn them off, okay?" she said over and over. "I promise."

"I miss him so much," she admitted, leaning into her friend. "I miss him." She wept for a long time, the agony of it all crashing down on her. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

Skye had no answer to that, but she replied anyway. "He will…you guys always find ways back to each other. Always."

_Five_

"Jemma Simmons?"

Simmons blinked once, squinting at her clock. _2:30 in the morning. _"This is she."

"You are the emergency contact for a patient under the name 'Leopold Fitz.'"

Her heart began thudding in anticipation. Was something wrong? Had something happened? "I am. What's happened?"

"Well, he's awaken from his coma. Can you make your way down to the hospital in sufficient time?"

"Yes! Of course!"

She threw a coat over her pajamas and pulled on jeans and shoes before running to Skye's bunk.

"Wake up!" she demanded, switching on the light. "Leo's awake."

Skye was up in an instant, grabbing the keys to a van and driving down the highway at record speed. She almost collided with a red convertible, a limo, and a lime-green buggy, but that was of no importance.

Jemma hopped out of the car before it had stopped, running into the hospital and towards the elevator. Skye followed behind, fully sprinting to keep up. For the first time in years, her best friend was smiling. Said friend made a sharp right down the hall towards Fitz's room where "Jemma!" was being hollered repeatedly.

Jemma stopped in the doorway to simply watch him, causing Skye to bump into her and almost knock the scientist over. "Fitz," she whispered, crying. "Oh, Fitz."

"Jemma!" he greeted. She hurried forward and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him for support. They needed each other to maintain their sanity. "Jems," he whispered into her hair, kissing her on the forehead, and then on the cheek, and finally on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Fitz. I missed you," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you so much."

Skye was long gone, feeling entirely awkward watching their exchange. "I saw you."

His words surprised her. "What?"

"I saw you. I was watching everything…from outside my body…everything."

Jemma began to cry again, joyfully. "I thought I lost you. I don't know what I'd do if—"

He cut her off again with a kiss. They were everything for one another.

"Let's go home," he whispered, and she nodded.

"Yes. Home."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love. **


End file.
